I'm Back
by SilverRose5290
Summary: Cylina is desperately trying to regain her family's honor and her fater's company, but how can she do this when she's been stripped of everything but her name? And, what happens when a certain Seto Kaiba gets involved? R & R
1. It Would Take a Miracle

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story from the Yu-Gi-Oh show, except for my own characters and the plot.

Chapter 1: It Would Take a Miracle

Cylina woke up in a cold sweat. She had had the nightmare again, like every other night. She sat up and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Even though the horrible dream was over, her green eyes were still wide with fear; and her red and brown curls were plastered to her sweaty neck. She took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her pulsing heart. Then, she glanced at the radio-clock. "6:05 . . . time for another hard day of work," she whispered. Worriedly, she glanced at her dwindling supplies. She was running out of food, soap, toothpaste, and money. If someone broke into her car, she would have nothing. _I'll be ok_, she thought positively. _Next week my pay comes in._ _Then, I'll be able to stock up and save some extra money towards getting an apartment_. It was still nearly impossible for Cylina to comprehend that she had been reduced to living in her car. Her parents had given it to her for her fifthteenth birthday, when she had gotten her permit. She had been so happy. It was a very nice car, the latest Mitssubishi Eclipse model with midnight blue paint, a DVD player, and . . . no, she didn't have time to think about that now. She would never get anywhere by day-dreaming She had work to do if she wanted to live like she used to again. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that it would take a miracle for that to happen no matter what she did. She rubbed her eyes, started the car, and drove to work.

Seto Kaiba typed frantically on his laptop. It was almost 11:30 and he knew it. Any moment now, Mokuba would walk into his office and ask if he was ready for lunch. There was no way Seto could take time off now, but he had promised Mokuba. He hated breaking promises.

"Seto? Are you ready yet?" He could hear his little brother coming into his office. He sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead.

"Mokuba, I . . ." Mokuba cut him off.

"I picked out this great place called _The All-American Diner_. I know it's a little common for your taste, but you used to love American food, and . . ."

"Mokuba, I'm sorry, but I ca . . ."

"You promised me, Seto," he rebuked.

"I know I did . . ." He leaned back and ran his fingures through his hair. " . . . but one of the prototypes malfunctioned in the test run, and I'm having to redo the calculations. If I stop now, I'll be behind till the weekend." Mokuba was glaring at the ground. "I'll make it up to you." Seto was mentally strangling himself for having to do this to his little brother.

"I understand, you're very busy . . . maybe some other time." The tone in Mokuba's voice practically split Seto's heart.

"Mokuba, don't . . ."

"You better get back to work, Seto. You don't want to fall behind schedule." He left the room.

"Ok, so that's two burgers, two large fries, and a kiddy meal." Cylina was still trying to get the hang of taking orders.

"In addition to the three drinks," the customer pointed out.

"Right, of course. That'll be . . . fourteen dollars." He handed over the money and Cylina gave him the food. "Than you and have a nice day." As soon as he left, Cylina collapsed on a bar-stool. _Gosh, I hope he's the last one for a while_, she thought.

"Cylina, are you Ok? You look like a wreck." It was Lizzie, the other waitress. Her name was actually Sarah, but they all had to adopt "American" names while they were working.

"My head's throbbing. Got an Advil?" Sarah reached in her pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"Here, let me get you some coke to wash it down with. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No," was all Cylina felt like saying.

"You haven't! You were supposed to take a break an hour ago. What have you been doing all morning?"

"Working. I earned alot in tips." Cylina smiled, feeling her heavy pockets. _This should help a little_, she thought.

"You still need to take breaks, and you're officially starting your lunch break . . . now." she set the coke on the bar in front of Cylina. "I'll go get you some food. The usual?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she tried to swallow the medicine. The door opened, it was a boy. He looked little short for his age, and he had long dark hair. He looked sad as he walked in and took a seat at one of the booths.

"Wonder what's eatin him." Sarah set the food in front of Cylina. "Cylina, are you gonna eat?"

"Yeah . . . in a sec. First let me get this one." She stood up to go get the boy's order.

"No, Cylina. You need to eat first. You've been going ninety-to-nothing all morning. I'll get this one."

"Sarah, he looks upset. I'm good with kids. I'll eat as soon as he leaves." She walked over to him before Sarah had time to protest.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to the All-American Diner. My name's Dorothy. May I take your order?"

The boy stared at the wall a while before answering, "Yeah, I'll take a big brother to go."

"Um . . . I'm sorry, but I don't think we sell that plate. I could go call Sam, our fry cook, and see if he'd be willing to fry himself for you, if you like." He just stared at the wall. "Hey . . . " Cylina said in her most comforting "Big Sister" voice, as she sat down in the booth across from the boy. "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing to me." Cylina was starting to get worried about this kid. "Sometimes, when you say what's on your mind, it makes you feel alot better."

"It's just that . . ." he sighed "my brother and I were supposed to eat lunch together today, but something came up and he didn't have time." Cylina motioned to Sarah to bring her food over.

"Well, maybe he'll have time for supper."

"No, he never has anytime for anything . . . other than work.", the boy rolled his eyes. "He says that he does it so that we'll have everything that we need." Sarah handed Cylina the burger and fries; then frowned as she gave it to the boy.

"Wow, you're lucky." The boy looked at the food, then stared at Cylina in amazement. "I'd love to have a big brother to look out for me like that."

"It's not as great as it sounds." He took a bite out of the burger.

"Well, why not? You have everything you need, right?"

"Well, yeah, but . . ."

"And your brother loves you, right?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And he hates that he had to break his lunch date with you, but he knows that it's for your own good, right?"

"I . . . guess."

"Then I think that you're the luckiest little brother in the world." She smiled. "You're alot better off than I am."

The boy stared at her, wide-eyed for a few seconds. "I . . . I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Dorothy . . . but what do you mean I'm better off than you are?"

"Well, I'm kinda short on money . . . but I'm getting along ok." She smiled even wider. "By the way, my name isn't really Dorothy," she whispered, "That's just the name I have to go by when I'm working." She rolled her eyes. "My real name's Cylina."

"Cylina . . . that's a pretty name." He was finishing the food.

"Well thank you very much."

"By the way, my name's Mokuba. How much do I owe you for the food?"

"Don't worry about it, Mokuba. It's on the house." She stood up and started clearing the table.

"Thanks." Mokuba stood up.

"No problem. Now go make up with your brother." She winked.

Mokuba smiled. "All right. Bye!"

Cylina watched him leave, then turned around to see Sarah glaring at her. "What!"

"What! It's 2:00 and you haven't even eaten yet!" she accused as Cylina payed for Mokuba's food out of her tip money. "Did you even eat breakfast?"

"I had a downut," she mumbled.

"Omigosh!" Sarah exclaimed as she went to get Cylina some more food.

Seto turned his laptop off and leaned back in his chair. _Done_, he thought. _Maybe if I work extra today and tomorrow, I'll be able to take Friday off and bring Mokuba to that diner_. He opened a drawer, pulled out the paperwork for tomorrow, and started working on it.

"Seto?" Kaiba looked up and saw Mokuba coming in. "I wanted to apologize for earlier." Seto's eyebrows shot up. "I shouldn't have gotten upset with you for not being able to have lunch with me. I know you're very busy, and I know it's not your fault that you couldn't make it. Do you forgive me?" Seto was staring at him in astonishment.

"Uh . . . yeah, Mokuba, of course I forgive you. Do you forgive me for breaking my promise?"

"Yeah." Mokuba smiled at his brother. "Why do you look so confused, Seto?" Kaiba blinked.

"I thought you would be furious with me. Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, after you told me you couldn't go to lunch, I went to that diner. I met this girl named Cylina, and I told her why I was upset. She said I was lucky to have a brother like you. The more I thought about it, the more I saw that she was right."

"Well . . . I'm glad you met her, Mokuba." Seto, still a little confused, started working on the paperwork again.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, Seto."

"Yes."

"I want to help her."

Seto looked up, "Help her with what?"

"Well, she said she was a little short on money,and yet, she still payed for my meal. She's really nice and I want to help her."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't know anything about her, Mokuba."

"Well, she can come over tommorrow, and you can talk with her. You said you'd make it up to me for missing lunch." Seto smiled for the first time Mokuba could remember.

"Well . . . all right, but I'm not making any promises."

"Great! Thanks bro." Mokuba could get Seto to do just about anything for him if he wanted to, and he knew it.

Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please feal free to review(I'd love to know your opinion)


	2. The Miracle

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot and my original characters. If you try to steal them, I'll send Seto Kaiba himself to hunt you down. I can do it to.

Thanks to everyone who've been reading my story. Special thanks to Wondergal and her friends for reviewing. You rock! Could you tell me the name of your fanfic so I could check it out? Thanks! Another special thnks to on of my best friends Streamstrider for helping me out with the names. You rock too. I seriously reccomend checking out her stories! Sorry it took me a while to get this next chapter on. It was really long, I say that as if it's not my fault (). Anyway, hope you enjoy my crazy creation!

**I'm Back: Chapter 2**

**The Miracle**

"Gosh, you'd think most people would have the common decency to flush the toilets when they're finished." Cylina thought in disgust as she finished cleaning the women's bathroom.

"Cylina, are you almost finished?" She could hear Adam calling her from the front.

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"All right. I'll be out in a second." She called back as she washed her hands at one of the sinks.

Adam poked his head in. "I gotta go, Cylina. Close the place up for me when you're done?"

"Sure." She heard Adam leave as she put the cleaning supplies in the closet. Afterwards, she went to the front.

When she got there, she froze. She had half expected to see Mokuba, but instead there were two men in suits with sunglasses on. They looked like part of the President's Secret Service. One of them started walking up to her.

"No!" she screamed frantically, "I won't go! You can't take me!" He stopped and looked at the other one in confusion. "I won't go back yet, but when I do you'll wish you never heard of me!" She made a bolt for the door.

"Wait!" The first one grabbed her wrist. "We were sent to . . ."

"Let me go you freak!" She was about to kick him when the other one grabbed her waist and sat her in a chair.

"Just calm down, Miss. We're not going to hurt you!" Cylina stopped squirming.

"You're not?"

The first one sighed, "No we're not. We were sent by Seto Kaiba to bring you to Kaiba Corp."

"You were sent by who?" asked Cylina, still a little suspicious.

"By Seto Kaiba." the other one repeated.

"Never heard of him." she crossed her arms over her chest. The men were staring at her in astonishment.

"Seto Kaiba? The owner of Kaiba Corp? Host of the Battle City Tournament?" Cylina straightened up.

"Oh, you mean that guy."

"Yes, we mean 'that guy'." They seemed impatient.

"Well, what does he want with me? I've never seen him before in my life."

"You had lunch with his little brother yesterday."

"He's Mokuba's brother!"

"Yes, and he wants to speak with you. We're here to make sure he gets what he wants;" They took her by the arms, a little too forcefully for her comfort. "so would you please get into our limo, and we'll take you to him."

"How about I follow you in my car."

"No." They said simultaneously, as they "escorted" her to the limo.

"Can I at least . . ."

"No." They shut and locked the car door.

"Mr. Kaiba's gonna hear about this." Cylina thought with an offended frown, as they drove her away.

Kaiba sat in his office facing the windows. 'They'll be back any minute with this Cylina girl.' he thought. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' He sat up. 'She wouldn't be the daughter of . . . no, of course not.' He heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Kaiba?" It was his secretary. "Miss Cylina is here."

"Send her in." he replied in his deep, monotonous voice. He continued to face the windows as he heard someone come in and sit down.

After a few minutes, he heard a female voice say, "Well you're just as rude as your limo drivers." Kaiba was shocked, he had expected to hear a meek waitress' voice; but instead he heard a dignified one. She sounded almost as if she had met someone of his status before. He put his coldest face on before turning around.

"How dare you!" he accused, glaring at her.

"How dare you drag me all the way up here, telling me you need to discuss something and then leave me to stare at the back of your chair." She looked dignified too. Her posture was perfect, her eyes never wondered from his, and she seemed to have a commanding presence about her. She looked more like she belonged in a business suit than that waitress' uniform; with her curls pulled up instead of hanging half way down her back. The only other thing that seemed out of place was the choker around her neck, it was a black cord with the name 'Kile' ingraved in a silver rectangle. He may even classify her as beautiful; which was odd because Kaiba never looked at girls that way.

He leaned back, seemingly unconcerned. "Do you know a boy named Mokuba?" he asked coldly.

"I met one yesterday. He was upset because his 'Big Brother' didn't have enough time for him." She raised an eyebrow.

"I have time for him!" Seto replied angrily.

"I didn't say you didn't have time for him. I said you didn't have enough time for him, there's a difference." Seto stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out how she had put him on the defensive. Her cool green eyes were staring strait into his deep blue ones. Shaking it off, he continued.

"Yesterday, when Mokuba got back from your diner, he told me that he wanted me to help you." Kaiba was speaking to her in his coldest, most uncaring voice, but it didn't seem to effect her.

"With what?" she asked, slightly confused.

"He said, you said that you were short on money." He made it sound likehe didn't want her there,like she was wasting his time; but she still remained as calm and cool as he was. 'Who is she?' he thought.

"I could use a little more than I currently have, but it's no big deal." She didn't seem concerned.

"Who are you?" Seto asked, leaning forward slightly.

"My name's Cylina, I thought you knew that."

"I mean what's your full name?"

"Cylina Renea Adrian," she replied monotonously. Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

'It can't be.' he thought. "You're not Caleb Adrian's daughter are you?" he asked, and if he didn't know better, he'd say he sounded anxious. For the first time, Cylina seemed to lose her cool. Her eyes softened, she looked at the floor, and mumbled something that sounded like, "He was."

"What was that?"

"It's none of your business." she sounded angry. "What do you care anyway?" She stood up and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" She didn't wait. Seto had never had anyone, other than Mokuba, walk out on him and he didn't like the fact that she had the nerve to do it too. 'Who the heck does she think she is? Why the heck do I care?' he asked himself as he tried to catch up with her. He ran to the balcony and spotted her on the bottom floor about to run out the door. "She got down there fast!" He paged security, "Lock the doors." as he got into an elevator.

"All right, I'm almost out." Cylina could barely breathe as she ran for the door; she wasn't even worried about having to walk all the way back to the diner by herself in the dark, she just wanted to get away. When she got to the door, she almost collapsed in frustration. "No! It's locked!" she whispered. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Kaiba. If he had run to catch up with, she couldn't tell. He was breathing normally and walking calmly.

"It was just a question." he sounded frusterated, confused, and angry at the same time; but most of it sounded like anger. "You didn't have to run."

"You're in league with them!" Cylina accused.

"In league with who? I'm in league with no one but myself!" 'How dare she even suggest it!' he thought.

"You can't fool me, Mr. Kaiba!" She started to edge over and walk backwards toward the side door.

"Are you Adrian's daughter or not!" Kaiba followed her.

'No!' she thought. The side door was locked too.

"I won't let you leave until you answer my question." Cylinalet out a long sighand looked up at him.

"I was." she mumbled.

"You were what!"Seto was getting tired of this.

"I was his daughter."

"Was? What, did he disown you?"

"No! He would never do that! How dare you even think it!" She tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist. "My father loved me!" A single tear trickled down her cheek. They stood there staring at eachother. Cylina looking up at Kaiba, tears forming in her eyes; Kaiba looking down at Cylina, holding her wrist six inches from his face. After a few seconds, he let go of her arm, wondering why he had held it so long. Cylina was still staring at him, the tears were gone now, all that was in her eyes was anger.

"Can I go now, 'Your Highness'?"

"Why did you say 'was', Miss Adrian?" Kaiba asked, ignoring her sarcasm. His eyes had softened and he seemed like he almost felt sorry for her.

She let out a long sigh and looked at the ground, "Because . . . because he's gone, along with the rest of my family. They were all killed, and I'm all alone now."

"They were killed?"

She touched the choker around her neck. "This belonged to my twin brother, Kile. He sacrifised his life, so I could escape."

"Escape from what?"

"From them." She could tell by the look on Kaiba's face, that he didn't know what she was talking about. "My father, Caleb Adrian, was the CEO of a very large company know as Shadow Games. Maybe you've heard of it?" Kaiba was silent, but intent on what she was saying. "About four months ago, my father discovered that his five associates were conspiring to steal a substancial amount of money from him. So he fired them. Needless to say, that ticked them off quite a bit. So they hired hit-men to 'take care' of us. They came at night, Mom and Dadwere just gettingback from town. Me and Kile were in the house when we heard the gun shots." The horrible memories started flooding her head again. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Cylina had expected Setoto come back with some retort about how it was her problem not his, but he didn't say anything. When she looked up and saw his face, a chill ran down her spine. He was glaring at the door behind her through his cold, almost icy blue eyes; and it seemed like he wanted to kill either it or whoever was on the other side.

"What is it?" she asked as she turned around to see who Kaiba was staring at, no one was there.

"Come with me, please." It wasn't a suggestion, it was more like an order. He turned around and started walking off.

"I answered your question, Mr. Kaiba. You have to let . . ."

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "Do you want revenge for the lives of your family, or not?"

"Well . . . yes. But what can you do?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba," He smirked. "I can do whatever I want." He turned and started walking again.

After standing there for a few seconds, Cylina hurried to catch up with him. She had to practically jog to keep up with his long strides. He took her back to his office.

"Have a seat," he nodded to the chair she had sat in earlier as he walked to his desk. "Let me get strait to the point. About three months ago, I sent your father a very generous offer for a certain virtual reality prototype he had been working on. I wanted it to make my games more life-like. He never answered me. Now I know why. I will be willing to train you, and help you get back Shadow Games in exchange for that prototype. Do we have a deal?"

It took Cylina a few seconds to take in what Kaiba just said. "You're willing to help me?"

"For that prototype, I'm willing to do just about anything. Do we have a deal?"

"I'm not sure what prototype you're talking about, or if it's finished yet."

"I believe it's called the Virtual Simulater3000, and it allows you to feel the sensation of touch in a virtual reality."

"I never really payed much attention to what my father was working on."

"How did you expect to run your father's company if you didn't know anything about it?" He sounded shocked.

"I never expected to run Shadow Games because wasn't the next heir."

"Then who is?"

"Kile was."

"But you said he was your twin."

"He came out a minute before I did. That makes him one minute older than I am, and the next heir to Shadow Games."

"So you don't know anything about running a company." He seemed discouraged.

"I never said that, I said I didn't pay much attention to what he was working on. I saw how he ran Shadow Games, and I listened to what he taught my brother. I think I can do it with a little help."

His face brightened slightly. "So we have a deal?"

After thinking a moment, she replied, "Yes, we have a deal. And by the way, you can call me Cylina."

"And you can call me Seto, or Kaiba. I'm known by both." He smirked.

Well, that's all for now. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. If you didn't, don't be afraid to speak up. I can take constructive critizism. Please review!


	3. Nightmares and Dreams

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing in this story except for my original characters and the plot. I hope you enjoy it.

I'm Back: Chapter 3

Nightmares and Dreams

Cylina stepped out of the large hallway and into her new bedroom. She could still see the comical look on Kaiba's face when she told him she had been living in her car, and it made her smile. She hadn't expected him to give her a room in his mansion though. She was still thankful none the less. It was wonderful and it reminded her of her old room, though she couldn't see much of it in the dark. Exhausted, she dropped her bag of belongings by the wall, and trudged to her new bed. She was looking forward to sleeping in a real one for a change. She fell fast asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

It didn't seem like Cylina had been sleeping very long when she heard what sounded like a gunshot. She jumped out of bed, not sure what was going on. Getting a little worried, she headed for her door, but it opened before she could get to it.

"Cylina, come with me." Her brother reached in and took her by the hand. He looked worried. The muscles in his arms were tense, and his deep green eyes seemed to glow through the dark.

"Kile, what's wrong?" He brought her out into the hall, and she followed him down the wide staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, Klie ran to the library; Cylina right behind him. He took down the portrait of their great gradfather,and entered the combination to the safe behind it. As he was getting something out of the safe, Cylina began to understand what was going on; but she didn't want to believe it. It was like her brother was telling her what was happening through a psychic connection; which, she really believed, they shared. She ran back to the stairs, then across the large enterence hall to the front door. Drawing aside the curtains that covered the windows beside the door, she could see that her parents' car had stopped halfway up the driveway. The drivers door was open and the light was on inside; she could barely make out two figures standing in the dark beside the car. Then her eyes widened in horror as she saw one of the figures point something into the car. A flash of light, and then the bang.

"No!" she shrieked. The figure that had fired the shot looked up towards the mansion, and, even though she couldn't see, she knew their eyes had met. She could feel the evil smirk he was giving her.

"Come on, Cylina!" Kile grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the stairs, her sock-feet sliding across the marble floor. She could just barely see the two figures bolting for their door out of the corner of her eye, as she turned and followed Kile back up the stairs. They ran to the end of the hall, and then turned into Kile's room. As they did, they could hear a window break dowm stairs. Kile shut and locked the door.

"They're in the house!" he growled. Cylina could tell that there was sweat on his brow, even though his bangs came down to his eyebrows.

"Who are they?" she asked, still in shock.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're hit-men." He was glaring at the door.

"Hit-men! Why would someone send hit-men after us?" She was just standing in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do.

"Last week, during my lessons at the company, Dad called in that low-life, Anderson." He ran across the room to lock the other door that led to Cylina's room, which was adjacent to his. "He fired him and the others on the spot for trying to steal that money from him. I told you about it, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, the sleeze bag was pretty ticked and swore that they'd get even with us. I think that's what they're doing right now."

Cylina gasped when she heard someone start trying to break down the door. "They've found us! What do we do, Kile?" Her brother looked around the room in desperation for a few soconds before answering.

"Listen, Cylina. I'm gonna run out through your room, and lead them to the other side of the house. I want you to go out the window and down the stairs. Run to your car and get outta here." He handed her something. She looked down and saw that it was her father's will and some money.

"No, Kile! I won't leave you!" The hit-men were about to break down the door. Kile reached to his neck, took off his choker, and gave it to Cylina. Then he grasped both her sholders, and looked her strait into the eyes. It was like he was seeing down into her very soul.

"Now we'll never be apart." His voice was deep and gentle. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sis." They were jolted back to reality by the sound of the oak door beginning to crack. Kile ran to the window, opened it, and helped Cylina out onto the second floor porch. He nodded to the staircase leading down to the first floor porch. "Go!" Cylina barely saw him run through the door to her room as she bolted down the stairs. She jumped off the porch and ran to the garage where her and her brother's new cars were. As she opened the car door and got in, she heard the third and final gunshot. Tears filled her eyes as her white-knuckled hands grasped the stirring wheel, and sped away; swirving around her parents' car, still in the driveway. Everything went black.

Cylina sat up in her bed, her eyes wide with horror, and tears streaming down her face. It was morning. She reached up and carressed Kile's choker around her neck. Then she buried her face in her hands and let the body-shaking sobs come. For the first time since that horrible night, she let it all out. Every last convulsion, every last sigh, and every last tear came gushing out of her until she collapsed in exhaustion. She lay there in daze, not knowing how long, and not really caring.

Kaiba got off the phone with the owner of the All American Diner and started working on his paperwork again. It was almost noon, and he hadn't heard anything from Cylina. 'How could she still be sleeping this time of the day?' he thought. 'Could something have happened to her?' He half stould up before he caught himself. 'No! Of course not. What's wrong with you, Kaiba!' To his great discomfort, he had found himself thinking more and more about this girl. About who she was, where she came from, and, to his astonishment, what she looked like. 'She's the key to getting that prototype.' he told himself. That was his excuse for thinking about who she was and where she came from; he was still working on the excuse for thinking about what she looked like. A knock on the door jolted him back from La La Land.

"Hi, Seto!" Mokuba greeted him happily, but, when he saw what Seto was doing, his eyes darkened. "Seto, you said you weren't gonna work on Saturdays!" Kaiba looked down at his forgotten paperwork.

"I wasn't working." He put it away.

"Yes you were, Seto." Mokuba accused, pointing his finger at his older brother. A slight smile was forming on the sides of his mouth.

"Well, I'm not now." Kaiba smirked as he got up from his desk and walked over to his brother. "Are you ready to go to this Diner?"

"Yeah! You're gonna love it, Seto! You've got to try the steak burgers!" They left the room.

Cylina slowly sat up after regaining some of her strength. Wanting to get her mind off the dream, she started to explore her large room. If you came in through the door and looked strait ahead, you'd see her queen sized bed up against the right wall. On the other side of the bed in the corner was a small round table with two chairs. The far wall was one huge window covered by light blue curtains. Slowly, Cylina walked to the window and opened the curtains, flooding the room with light. To her surprise, in the center of the window was a sliding glass door that opened out onto a large marble balcony. On the left side of the balcony, there was another little table with two chairs, but these chairs were cushioned and they reclined; there was also an umbrella above the table. On the right side of the balcony, there was a water fountain. Cylina opened the glass door to let the sound of the running water into her room. It helped soothe her, as did the sound of the birds chirping in the trees below. She turned around to view the rest of her room. On the wall exactly opposite of her bed, was a big sceen plasma tv with VCR and DVD players. 'That's nice.' she thought with a smile. In front of the tv and in the center of the room was a long leather sofa curved into a semi-circle. In the corner on the other side of the tv, was a door leading past a walk-in-closet, to a spacious, marble-floored bathroom. The wall adjoining was relatively empty except for a large desk with a computer. 'I can definately get used to this.' she thought, ignoring the fact that she had actually lived like this before. There was a knock on the door.

"Room Service." a muffled voice called from the hall. "Miss Adrian? Are you up yet?"

"Yes." Cylina called back as she opened the door. "Please come in." The maid wheeled in a tray with several covered plates on it.

"It's lunch time, Miss Adrian. I brought you a little extra food because I knew you missed breakfast." The maid didn't seem to be but a year or so older than Cylina, and she had a very pleasant attitude about herself.

"Thank you." the maid looked over at the opened glass door.

"Would you like to eat your meal on the balcony, Miss Adrian?"

"Yes, I would." Cylina returned the girls smile. The maid brought the food out, and set it on the table for Cylina's consumption.

"Enjoy your meal Mam." The girl nodded and left. Taking a deep breath, she began her meal; her heart at ease for the moment. This felt like her old life, this felt like home.

I know this one was kinda sad, but it is neccessary for thie story to make since.


	4. Mind Tricks

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing in this story except my original characters and the plot.

Hi, everyone! Sorry about the wait, this chapter caused me alot of trouble. I've changed it, like, three times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end result. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope I don't dissapoint you.

**I'm Back: Chapter 4**

**Mind Tricks**

Kaiba opened the door to his room, and stepped out into the hall, deep in thought. It was Sunday now and he still hadn't heard a thing from Cylina. He was starting to think she had just been a figment of his imagination. 'Just because her lessons don't start untill tomorrow, doesn't mean she can hide away in that room all the time. Not even a single _Thank you, Seto._ Wait, what am I thinking? She's doing exactly what I want her to be doing. She's keeping quiet and staying out of my way. Then why am I not satisfied?' He knew why he wasn't satisfied; but there was no way he was going to admit that he wanted to see her again, especially not to himself. Then, to his horror, his legs started carrying him down the hall to Cylina's door. How could someone play with his mind like this, without even meaning to! He tried to stop, but his feet wouldn't allow it. Her door was getting closer. 'Well, I can't just walk in without an exscuse for being there.' he thought, infuriated with himself for not having the will power to just walk away. He was standing outside her door now. Putting his hand in his pocket, he felt the credit card he had put there after he got dressed. Rolling his eyes in disgust at himself, he lifted his hand to knock.

Cylina just finished pulling her bangs back, and examined her hair in the mirror with satisfaction. 'It feels so good to wear freshly washed clothes again.' she thought with a smile. When she heard a knock at the door, she assumed it was room service coming to pick up her tray. "Come in." she absently called while slipping on her only pair of jeans. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Kaiba sitting on her sofa. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked, mentally thanking herself for zipping her jeans in the bathroom instead of doing it as she walked out.

"Well, this is my house." he said with a smirk.

"I mean, what do you want with me?"

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, I am. I have everything I need. Thank you." she answered, slightly confused.

"Is Mokuba keeping you company?"

"Yes, he came over last night and we watched a movie." She thought for a moment. "Kaiba, you're a busy man. Did you really come here just to ask me these trivial questions?"

"Why would I not have?" Cylina studied him for a second. His smirk didn't match his steel eyes.

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who makes house calls." she said, leaning on one hip and crossing her arms.

"You're an excellent judge of character, Cylina. That'll serve you well. I'm actually here to tell you that you'll be going to school tomorrow. One of my maids will bring your uniform in the morning."

"What? Wait, I can't go to school, I have to go to work."

"No you don't." he said flatly.

"Uh, yes I do. I have a job." she persisted.

"Not anymore. I quit it for you yesterday." he said with an unconcerned wave of his hand.

"You what!" Cylina was infuriated. 'Did he really have the nerve?'

"There's no way you can have a full time job and go to school. And you need to go to school if you're gonna run a company."

"I also need money." Cylina argued.

"Not anymore." Kaiba stood up and walked over to her. "I provide that now." He pulled a credit card out of his pocket, and Cylina's eyes widened in amazement as he handed it to her. "I have a limo waiting for you outside, and I've called an aquaintance of mine, she'll go with you."

"Go with me where?" she asked, still staring at the card.

"Shopping of course. You need more clothes, right?"

"I'd much rather go in my own car if it's all the same." she said, remembering the rudness of Kaiba's drivers.

"You have a drivers liscence?"

"I have permit, and I've been driving it ever since I got here."

"What if you get stopped?"

"I won't get stopped, I know how to drive."

"Fine, but be careful. It'd give my company a bad name if you got caught. And be ready for school by seven forty-five." he said as he left.

After putting on her shoes, Cylina headed down stairs to the front door. Standing there, was a girl, about her own heighth, with short brown hair. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Cylina walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Exscuse me, are you the 'aquaintance' I'm supposed to meet?"

"Aquaintance? I'm no aquaintance!" She sounded offended.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cylina appologized. "It's just that, Kaiba sent me down here to meet an aquaintance of his, and go shopping; but he didn't tell me her name or what she looked like."

"Are you Cylina Adrian?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Cylina barely had time to answer before the girl flared up.

"Kaiba actually told you I was an 'aquaintance'! How dare he! After all the times we've helped him!" Cylina took a cautious step back. The girl was pacing up and down the floor, stomping her feet and clenching her fists. After a few minutes of infuriated babble, she turned Cylina again. "He still considers us strangers! He is so prideful!"

"Um . . . Ok." Cylina replied in confusion.

"You don't agree with me!" The girl sounded astonished.

"I'm sure I would, if I had actually understood what you said; but you were talking so fast that . . . uh, why don't we start over." She held out her hand. "My name's Cylina."

"And my name's Tea." the girl replied, shaking Cylina's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tea." she smiled. "And if you're ticked at Kaiba about something," She pulled out the card. "I've got one of his credit cards right here. Why don't we go empty his account." Tea's face split into a grin.

Kaiba went back to his room and locked the door; leaning against it, he ran his fingers though his hair. 'That was the most stupid thig I've ever done!' He strolled through his dim room, deep in thought once again. Unlike Cylina's, his curtains were crimson and let very little light in. On top of that, his walls were dark, and didn't reflect the light well. The over-all design of the room was the same as Cylina's, but, without the light on, it looked like the middle of the night in the middle of the day. He lounged on his sofa, laying on his back. 'I went in there asking her all those stupid questions that I usually don't give a flip over. _Are you enjoying your stay? Is Mokuba keeping you company?_ What the heck do I care! Surely she saw strait through it. And then I went and gave her that stupid card, and sent her to the mall with Tea. There's no telling how much she's gonna spend!' He was more worried about Tea than Cylina. He rubbed his forehead. 'For the first time in my life I made a fool of myself, and I did it in front of . . . her! I've been working too hard. I need a nap.'

"Tea, I'm tired and hungry. Let's stop for a minute and get some lunch." Cylina collapsed on a bench and dropped all her bags.

"Oh, come on. Just one more store." Tea pleaded. "We still need to go to Bath and Body Works. You need some soap, lotion, bubble bath . . ."

"I'm sorry Tea, but it's been a long time since I shopped for anything I couldn't get in a drugstore. My poor feet aren't used to all this walking. How about we get some lunch, then go to Bath and Body Works."

"Oh, alright. But after lunch we need to get you some make-up and shoes. Ok, where do you want to eat?"

"I dunno. Where do you usually eat?" Cylina slowly rose from her seat.

"I know a place. Let me drive." They headed out to the car. It was a few minutes before Tea broke the silence.

"Hey Cylina, I've been thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"You said that the only reason Kaiba is letting you stay at his house is so he can get that prototype thing, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you said this morning he came to your room to tell you that you would be going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes." Tea smiled. "What?" She started laughing. "What is it, Tea?"

"I can't believe it. He likes you, Cylina!"

"What? Oh, you're crazy!"

"No, just think. Why would he tell you about the school thing in person when he could just tell one of his maids to do it for him?" She was still laughing as they got into the car. "I can't believe it, Kaiba finally fell for someone."

"Tea, I've been over there for three days, out of those three days I've seen him for a grand total of maybe thirty minutes. I think you're jumping to conclusions." Tea was still giggling. "You better keep you theories to youself, Tea. I don't want this getting out, especially if it's not true. I mean, why the heck would he like me?"

"Oh, quit selling yourself short! You're very pretty, Cylina; and Kaiba's only human."

"If you say anything . . ."

"Don't worry." Tea giggled. "I'll keep it quiet for now."

"I still don't believe you."

Ok, that's all. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Hast-la-Pasta!


	5. Found

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but my characters and this plot. Just to save time, this disclaimer goes for the rest of my story. I finally finished this chapter! Gosh, it took me long enough. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me. I had to do this in a rush, Daddy's breathing down my neck to start school. You'd think, being homeschooled, I wouldn't have to worry about this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this newest addition.

**I'm Back: Chapter 5**

**Found**

Seto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Rolling over, he glanced at the time while turning the alarm off. 'Six-thirty, I can spare a few more minutes.' he thought as he rolled back over and buried his face in his pillow. He had just begun to dose off when two bangs on his door jolted him back to reality. When he sat up, he could barely make out Cylina's figure in the dark room as she marched to his windows. Pushing the button to open the curtains, she flooded the room with sunlight blinding Seto in the process. "Uh!" he winced, trying to shield his eyes. "What the heck do you want!"

"What is this?" she asked angrily. She was holding something up, but Kaiba couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't know. Close the curtains!"

"I will not close the curtains, Seto Kaiba! Tell me what this is now!" His eyes were getting used to the light now.

"It's your uniform." he answered, after squinting at it for a few moments.

"My what!"

"Your uniform." he repeated.

"Kaiba, I wouldn't be caught dead in this ridiculous . . . too-too!"

"You're not gonna be caught dead in it, you're just going to school in it." He ran his fingers through his hair in sleepy impatience.

"No! I'm not going anywhere in this!" She threw it on his bed. "I'd rather bite my own tongue off!"

"That can be arranged." he mumbled.

"What?" Her eyes were practically glowing in anger.

"Cylina, you have to. All the girls have to wear these."

"Well I'm not 'all the girls'!"

"No, you're definately not." he mumbled again.

"What!"

He sighed and fell back on his bed in frusteration. "There's nothing I can do about it!"

"You're Seto Kaiba, I thought you could do whatever you want." she mocked.

"Ok, there's nothing I want to do about it!" He stood up, shoved the uniform into her arms, and pulled her to the door.

"Seto, I'm not wearing this!" He placed her out in the hall.

"Then you'll just have to go naked!" he fumed, slamming the door in her face and locking it behind him.

Outside, Cylina stared at the door for a few minutes in offended shock before stomping back to her room. Throwing the uniform on her bed, she started mumbling to herself about how much she hated Kaiba; about the nerve he had for even suggesting that she wear such an atrosity. But the more she thought about it, the more she saw how inconsiderate she had been to him._ 'What right do you have to demand that he abuse his power just so you can get your way?' _Sighing, she turned to the uniform. She hated being wrong, but she hated it even more when she knew she was wrong. "Oh, fine! I guess it wouldn't kill me to wear it for just a few months." she mumbled under her breath. _'You know you need to apoligize to him for the way you acted in there.' _"Leave me alone! Stupid conscience, I was hoping I had gotten rid of you." _'You can't get rid of me and you know it. I've been too deeply installed in your brain by your parents.' _"Oh, I can get rid of you if I try hard enough. And I'm not apoligizing!" _'Have it your way, but you know you want to.' _"And just how do I know that?" _'Because you're talking to yourself; trying to make up excuses for not doing it.' _"Shut up." She stomped to the bathroom and finished getting ready for school.

Kaiba stepped out into the hall and headed down stairs. It was seven forty-five and time to get to school. Before going to the car, he called one of his maids and asked her where Cylina was.

"She's waiting for you in the limo, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you." he said without even looking at her, as he stepped outside. While walking down the steps to his limo, waiting in the driveway, he started thinking about his apology. He very rarely made them, and he wasn't very good at it; but he felt he owed one to Cylina for the way he had treated her. 'How would I like it if I had to wear one of those things? She's right, they are ridiculous too-toos. Intresting word, though.' The driver opened the door and Kaiba got in. Cylina was sitting in the seat across from him looking out the window. He was surprised to see she was wearing the uniform in full, complete with that stupid bow-tie. Instead of apologizing,like he had planned to do, he kept quiet and they rode in silence for more than half the drive. Finally working up enough courage to wound his pride, he said, "Cylina, you're right, I'm sorry, and I'll talk to the School Board about changing the uniforms." Cylina just stared at him, eyes wide and chin dropped. 'That wasn't enough.' he thought. 'What else do I add? Oh, yeah.' "Do you forgive me?"

After sitting and staring for a few moments, she said, "I would if there were anything to forgive, but there isn't. You don't have to talk to the School Board, I'll get used to the uniform just like every other girl did. It was very inconsiderate of me to barge in on you and demand that. I'm the one who's sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Were his ears fooling him, or did he actually just hear a girl admit that she was wrong. "No, I should have been more patient with you."

"No, you shouldn't have. I can act like a spoiled brat sometimes when I don't get my way. It's a bad habit that I need to break." She smiled.

"Well, I'll still talk to the School Board."

"Please don't." Kaiba's eyes widened, slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because, if they do change the uniforms then everyone will know that I was the reason. That'll bring unwanted attention to me. I really want to keep a low profile."

Then why don't you go by a different name while at school?" They pulled up to the school and started walking up to the doors.

"I don't think it's necessary to be that cautious. I doubt Anderson will be looking for me in Japan. I'm not going to be here that long anyway, I'll survive." They walked into the school.

"Cylina! Cylina, over here!" Tea called from down the hall.

"I've got to get to class." Kaiba said as he turned to go down a side hall.

"Seto, wait. I don't know where to go." Cylina called, looking at all the doors in confusion.

"Don't worry." He turned around and started walking backwards. "You're on Tea's schedule, just stick with her and you'll be fine." He turned a corner and left Cylina's sight.

"Hey, Cylina!" Tea greeted her happily.

"Hi Tea." Cylina smiled. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"First we need to go to your locker and get your books. We have Algebra for first block." She led Cyline up the hall, weaving through the other students.

"What about homeroom? Don't we have that?"

"Yeah, but you missed it." Cylina frowned. "Oh, don't worry. It doesn't really matter, just don't be late tomorrow. Here's your locker and I went to the office and got your combination." She handed Cylina a piece of paper.

"Thanks Tea, I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Don't mention it." she smiled.

"Tea! Come see please." Someone called from down the hall.

"Oh, Cylina I've gotta go. I'll see you in class, just go up those stairs and down the hall to the left. We're in room 214."

"Sure, thanks." Cylina said as she tried the combination to her locker. When she got it open, she started searching for her algebra book; mumbling to herself about this and that she needed to remember.

"This your first day?" she heard a male voice ask from the other side of her locker door. When she closed the door and caught sight of him, she barely kept herself from dropping her books. There standing in front of her was the hottest guy she'd ever layed eyes on, and that's saying something. He had light brown hair with blonde hightlights and silver eyes that would make any girl go weak in the knees. His body language suggested that he was just a normal guy, but Cylina could tell that that wasn't the case. She had spent too much time around future CEOs not to be able to know when she was talking to one. But he wasn't just another young stiff like the rest of them, he was different, he was . . . charming. A word she very rarely used to describe a guy. He raked his bangs to the side, exposing those heart-stopping eyes, and casually leaned against his locker waiting for her reply.

"Yeah. Yours?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah." he answered. "For some reason, my Dad thinks that this school is better than the one I was going to." He rolled his eyes. "But I guess I should thank him."

"Why's that?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement. 'He has an American accent! This is perfect.'

"Because if he hadn't sent me here, I would've never been able to meet you." he smirked.

Cylina smiled, but the bell rang before she could reply. "Oh, I've got to get to class." she said as she haeded to the stairs.

"Wait." he called. "What's your name?"

She turned around. "You have to tell me yours first."

"It's Matt."

"And mine's Cylina. See ya later." she waved as she climbed to the second floor.

Matt turned around and opened his locker, searching it with a sly smile on his face. 'She fits the discription perfectly. Long, curly brown hair with red highlights, light skin, and deep green eyes. Plus she's wearing that necklace. How many girls would wear a choker with the name "Kile" on it?' He found his cell phone and called his father's office. "Hello? Let me speak to Mr. Anderson, this is his son. . . . Hey Dad. I found her, I found Cylina Adrian."

That's all for now, hopefully I can finish the next chapter sooner. Sorry about the spacing in between paragraphs, I double spaced, but they keep scrunching it together for some idiotic reason. For all of you who care, Matt's hair is like Jesse McCartney's (spelling?), the style at least.I like his hair, but not his voice. Sorry to all you Jesse McCartney fans, again (spelling?) I do like the lyrics in some of his songs, all the ones I've heard. Alright, he rocks! But I still think his voice is kinda croaky.


	6. A Date With Deception

Again, sorry it took so long. Thanks to to everyone who's been reviewing, especailly Wondergal, Streamstrider, and Lovely Red Rose.I really appriciate it. Sorry I changed my name everyone, the last one was too long;and, as you know if you read my profile, I had wanted Silver Rose from the begining. Hey, Wondergal, I think responding to your reviews is a good idea, I'm gonna do it too. And about the fountain pen, would I have to pay shipping and handling?

**I'm Back: Chapter 6**

**A Date With Deception**

Matt's apartment (one week later):

"Yeah, Dad. I'm sure she's the one. She fits your description perfectly." Matt paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"You're absolutely sure? I don't see how that little brat could have gotten all the way to Japan on her own." a rough voice answered through the phone.

"Well, it's her, I'm sure of it."

"How are you sure?"

"I've been walking with her in the halls, sitting with her at lunch, and going with her to class. I've befriended her and she trusts me. I could ask her where she's from and she'd probably tell me, but that's not necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because she's wearing her brother's necklace."

"How do you know it's Kile's necklace?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "How many Cylinas do you think there are wondering Japan wearing a choker with the name 'Kile' engraved in silver on it! Besides, I've seen him wearing it at the company . . . on the few occasions you aloud me to come."

"I didn't want you making friends with the Adrian kids."

"Why, were you afraid I'd start to like them?"

Anderson was silent for a moment before replying, "I'll send someone to take care of the girl."

"Wait, you said you'd let me handle this." Matt objected.

"You just told me you couldn't handle it."

"What!"

"You just said that you liked her, your not ready for this."

"It was a joke, Dad!" Matt growled, slamming his fist on the desk. "I hate her guts, she's the only thing that can stop us! Let me take care of her."

"You get one chance. Don't dissapoint me, son." He hung up. Matt glared at the phone, before dialing another number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hi, is this Seto Kaiba's residence?"

"May I asked who's calling?"

"A friend. I need to speak with someone who's staying there."

"Name, please?"

"Cylina Adrian."

"Please hold." Matt waited for a few minutes

"Hello?" Cylina answered.

"Hey." Matt replied in his smothest voice.

"Um, who am I speaking to?"

"What! You don't remember me?" He pretended to be shocked. "That hurts, Cylina. That really hurts."

"Well, you sound familiar, but I'm afraid I don't quite recognize your voice on the phone."

"It's me, Matt."

"Matt! Hi . . . how do you know what number to reach me at?"

"I have a phone book." Cylina laughed softly. "Hey, got any plans for this evening?"

"No, well, I did but not any more." she said with a hint of resentment. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could take you somewhere."

"Take me somewhere?"

"Yeah, it's a surprise though. What do you say?"

"Uh," she thought about what Kaiba had done to her, blowing off her lessons for some meeting. This would be the perfect way to get back at him. "I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready." She hung up the phone.

'You're too trusting, Miss Adrian.' Matt smirked. 'It'll be your down fall.'

Cylina was frantically rumaging through her closet, trying to find something to wear. 'He didn't give me any hint as to where we're going. How am I supposed to know whether to wear jeans or a dress!' She heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Wow, you're here. I thought you'd be in lessons with Kaiba." Tea said.

"Then why did you come?" Cylina asked poking her head out of the closet.

"I was bored and I felt like trying. Even if you weren't here, it gave me something to do."

"Why didn't you go to Yugi's?"

"He wasn't home. Plus, I kinda get tired of hanging out with guys all the time."

"Serenity's not a guy."

"No, but Joey's taking her to see a movie and I didn't want to intrude. Besides, visiting you gives me an exuse(ch sp!) to come inside Kaiba's mansion. Hey . . . are you trying to get rid of me?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"No, but obviously you're using me." Cylina smiled.

"Am not. I'd still enjoy spending time with you even if you lived in a dumpster."

"Glad to know it. I need you help."

"With what?" Tea asked, plopping herself on the sofa.

"With clothes. I'm going on a date and I don't know what to wear." Cylina said holding a shirt up to her chest and examining herself in the mirror.

"You're going on a date! With who?" Tea jumped up and ran to the bathroom where Cylina was standing.

"With Matt." She held up the shirt in her other hand.

"So he finally asked you out." Tea went into the closet and started going through the clothes.

"Finally? What, were you expecting him to?"

"Well it was so obvious. He's been following you all over school, and eating lunch with us everyday. You need to learn to spot the signs."

"Well, I'v never been asked out before." Tea poked her head out of the closet and stared in shock. "What?" Cylina asked.

"You mean Matt is the first guy who's ever asked you out?"

"Yeah." Seeing the look on Tea's face, she decided she'd better explain. "He's really the first guy, besides Seto, that I've ever met outside of some corporate ball." Tea's eyes only widened more. "All my life, I've been pretty much kept in seclusion. My brother and I never went to public school when we were growing up; we were tutored . . . by some of the most highly reccommended Bores money could buy." She added, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because our parents thought that people would try to take advantage of us if they had the chance. Really the only other children we ever spent much time with were our neighbors, Kevin and Alisha."

"Wow. Well where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, It's a surprise."

"Then how are you supposed to know what to wear!"

"Exactly! That's why I need your help." Tea dove back into the closet. They completely decimated it from top to bottom; but after about an hour they finally put together an outfit.

"Ok, perfect." Tea smiled with satisfaction. Cylina was wearing her pair of black hip-hugger jeans with a silver rose design on the top-front of the right leg. She also had on a silver belt, her red tank top, and of course Kile's necklace. "The jeans can be either dressy or casual, and the shirt goes with anything."

"What ever you say, your the expert." Cylina smiled.

"Yes I am." Tea said, crossing her arms. Someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it." Tea offered while Cylina finished pulling her bangs back, leaving one reddish-brown curl to hang down the side of her face. Tea went to the door and opened it to see Kaiba standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Gardner?" he asked, almost paralyzing her with his eyes. Tea recovered quickly, she had gotten used to this.

"I'm helping Cylina get ready for her date." she said, leaning against the door. Seto's nose flared for a moment. 'Omigosh!' she thought. 'He's jealous!' A smirk crept across her face. "Is there something you need?" she asked in an amused voice.

"There's a guy waiting down stairs, I saw him when I was coming in. He says he's here to pick up Cylina." Tea laughed inwardly at the awkwardness of the situation, and at Kaiba's clinched teeth.

'Bet he wasn't counting on me being here to keep him from interrigating Cylina.' "Cylina, Matt's here to pick you up." she called.

"Coming." A hysterical laugh almost escaped from Tea's mouth when she saw the look on Kaiba's face as Cylina walked into his view.

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile, Cylina." He said, trying to control himself.

"One date with one guy that I happen to really like isn't exactly headline news, Seto." She glided past him and down the hall, Kaiba just stood there.

"How does it feel, Kaiba?" Tea giggled after Cylina was out of sight. "To not have everything you want?"

"Get out of my house." Kaiba sneered, giving her a death glare.

When Cylina got to the balcony and saw Matt, she sighed in relief. He was wearing jeans and a casual shirt. She walked down the stairs and up to him. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Cylina. Wow, you look great." he held his hand out to her.

"Thank you." she said as she took it. He walked her out to his car and they got in. 'Great! It's an actual car, and not another stupid limo.' she thought. "So?" she asked out loud.

"So what?" he replied while driving.

"Where are we going."

"Maybe you don't understand what a surprise is." he joked.

"Oh, I understand what it is, I just can't wait. It can't be someplace to fancy, judging by your clothes."

"It's not, but I can change my plans if you want."

"No don't do that. I'm actually relieved, I get tired of eating at fancy resteraunts and going to fancy parties all the time."

"You too, huh." he smiled.

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"It'll be fun."

"Well that narrows it down." she said, crossing her arms. Matt just smiled again. They drove for another fifteen minutes; talking about this and that, and occasionally laughing. Cylina couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Finally, they stopped in an empty parking lot.

"Here we are." he said as he got out and went to open Cylina's door.

"A stadium?" she asked as she got out and looked at the massive building they had parked in front of.

"Yes, a stadium." Matt replied, offering her his hand again. She took it and he brought her inside. Most of the lights were off except the ones illuminating the center. He brought her to the bottom and opened the gate leading to the middle where the performances were held. When Cylina saw what was on the other side, she gasped. "You enjoy ice skating?" Matt asked gesturing to a rack of skates on the side.

"Yeah." she repied, a little dumbfounded, but pleased.

"Are you surprised?" He stepped in front of her and looked at her face. "You look surprised."

"Yes, I'm surprised." she smiled. They walked to the rack and picked out some skates, then got ready.

"Finished?" Matt asked, standing on the edge of the ice.

"You go first." she challenged. He shrugged, then started gliding backwards. She smirked at him, then got on the ice herself. She caught up with him, then skated passed on one leg.

"I take it you've done this before." he said, observing her perfect strokes.

"Quite a few times. My parents made me take lessons when I was little. They said it would teach me grace."

"Well they were right."

"Hey, I know." She skated in a circle around him. "Let's race."

"Ok, as long as you don't cry when I beat you." Matt smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Cylina stopped in front of him. "I'm the one who took lessons, remember."

"And how do you know I didn't take lessons?" Matt's voice deepened as he inched closer to her. They stared at eachother for a moment , then, as if they read eachothers minds, took off for the other end of the rink. They were skating as fast as they could, each one taking turns being in the lead. They were over half way there now, and were tied neck and neck. Cylina reached out to the fast approaching rail at the same time Matt did, and then, at the same moment, they both touched it. They leaned on the rail, panting.

"You didn't beat me." Cylina breathed.

"I was going easy on you." Matt replied, still leaning on the rail.

"Sure you were." she smirked. They stayed there for another hour and a half talking, racing, and trying various tricks. Cylina never beat Matt at a race; but he never beat her either, except for once, but he didn't rub it in. They finally collapsed on the ice, laughing though they were exauhsted. Cylina glanced down at her watch. "Omigosh, it's nine already?"

"Time fies when you're half killing yourself on ice." Matt panted.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Cylina rose to her feet.

"I don't know how you did those tricks without breaking your backbone."

"Years of practice." she smiled.

"Well, I guess I'd better get you back home before you guard dog kills me." He stood up and they started skating to the gate.

"Who, Seto? Don't worry about him he doesn't care."

"He sure looked like he cared. He looked like he wanted to bite my head off."

"He always looks like that." Cylina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd welcome the challenge." Matt said, slamming his fist into his hand.

She stopped in front of him. "Matt, this has been the most fun I've had in a long time. You don't know how hard it's been for me these past few months, you've really lifted my spirits. Thank you so much." She reached up and hugged him.

"You're . . . you're welcome." he whispered, returning the hug.

Ok, that's all for now. I know that was a pretty long chapter, but I had to go a while before I could stop. I know I make Cylina look a little nieve, but she is. And please don't be so ticked at Matt, he'll come around . . .oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Anyway, you may be wondering why I made them go ice skating. Well, Matt doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd take a girl out on an average date, does he you? So, I thought, 'Well, where the heck is he going to take her?' Then I remembered when Daddy took me, my brothers, and some of our friends to a hockey(sp?) game. After the game, they let everyone go out and skate on the ice, and I got to skate with TWO of the players. That's the honest- to-goodness-truth, ans that's why I decided to send them ice-skating, it seemed like a good idea.

**Here's my responces to the reviews:**

**Wondergal:** I hate skirts too, I hope they're not part of your uniform. If they are: START A PROTEST! Be peaceful about it at first, but if they don't listen to you, "Down with skirts! Voice to the people!" gets up and parades around the room,. entire family in background o.O

**Streamstrider:** Don't hate Matt so much, you'll see he's not so bad after a while.

**Lovely Red Rose:** Don't worry, she starts eating more. It's not that she's anorexic or anything, she's just broke.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Happy Easter, everyone!


	7. Falling for Her

Hi everyone! I am sooo-so-SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now my punishments over and my next chapter is ready. It's not as long as the other ones I'm trying to keep them relativly short so ya'll won't get bored with it. I really hope you enjoy, and please review! -

**I'm Back: Chapter 7**

**Falling for Her**

Cylina waved to Matt as he drove off, then climbed the steps to the front of Kaiba's mansion. Punching in the code to unlock the door, she stepped in and surveyed her surroundings. _This house looks like a completely different place in the dark.'_She shut and locked the door, then walked softly to the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Kaiba's voice behind her.

"You've got to be the most naive person I've ever met." She spun around to see him standing in the dark corner. She couldn't see his face very well, but she could feel the weight of his stare.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she asked, trying to hide her shock at his being there.

"It means that going on a date with someone you barely know when you're being hunted down by a greedy madman who wants your head is an extremely stupid thing to do." He walked out of the darkness, arms folded; and stopped in front of her, the moonlight streaming in through the tall windows illuminated his face.

"Matt happens to be a very nice guy, we have alot in common." She folded her arms and tried to ignore the glow in his eyes. _I've never seen him in this light before, he looks . . . different._

"And it doesn't bother you at all that he just happens to be an American who just happens to be the son of some prominent business owner? He could be **Anderson's** son for all you know." he replied, just noticing how much the moonlight made her skin glow. He quickly took his eyes off her, mentally punching himself for staring like that.

"The U.S. is a large country, it's not an unlikely coinsidence. How did you know that his father owned a company?" She asked with a hint of suspition. _Why was he looking at me like that?_

"I hear the gossip going around school, even though no one means for me to. I intend to do some digging on this guy tomorrow."

"No, don't! You can't, he'll think I don't trust him!" she practically squealed.

"You shouldn't! You know nothing about him!" Seto was exasperated.

"He has given me no reason not to trust him, Seto Kaiba."

"Has he given you a reason **to** trust him?"

"He took me out and brought me back safely. If he was going to do anything, he had an ample amount of time to do it." Kaiba's eyes were on her again, he was making her nevous. _I have to put an end to this. _"He's done nothing for you to be suspicious of so just forget about it." she blurted out. "Good night." she turned and briskly walked up the stairs. He didn't say anything, but she could still feel his stare on her back until she turned the corner on the second floor. _What just happened! _butterflies filled her stomache. _Was he . . . checking me out? No. Of course not! This is Seto Kaiba, the only things he checks out are his duel disk prototypes or things like that. _She slowed her walk. "Then why was he was looking at me like that?" she mumbled. Ignoring the thoughts that suddenly filled her head, she picked up her pace and didn't slow until she was safely inside her room.

It took Seto a few seconds to realize Cylina had left, and then self-control to keep from following her. Not quite comprehending what just happened, he went up the stairs; and then down the hall the opposite way Cylina had gone. _What the heck's going on! This has never happened to me. **I've **always been the calm, cool one, in control of my thought and actions at all times. At **ALL** times! How is it possible then that a **girl** can make me crack by simply standing in the stupid moonlight! _He walked into his room and glanced at the clock. _It's late, that's why. I'm tired, and I'm not thinking straight. '_He knew that was a lie, he'd stayed up much later than this countless nights before. The fact that he was lieing to himself only ticked him more. _Calm down, Kaiba! This is simple. Just keep eye-contact next time. _He didn't want to, but somehow he found himself mumbling, "Easier said than done."

Matt clicked the button on his key chain, locking his car, and slowly walked across the parkinglot toward the hotel. Due to a "disagreement" his father had had with his landlord, Matt had been forced to tak up residence in this hotel for the time being. He hadn't noticed the name yet, and didn't really care. His father handled all that. The building's massive size, towering height, and extravagant lighting was enough to astonish anyone. Even Matt, though he was used to the finer things, but for once he didn't notice. He walked hands in pockets, head down, and forhead creased. _'That didn't go right.', _he thought, biting his bottom lip. _'**I** was supposed to charm **her**. To attract **her**. Not the other way around.' _He tripped and barely caught himself before falling head-first into the large water fountain that had somehow leaped from across the parkinglot, to right in front of him. He stood up and brushed himself off. While ringing out his wet sleeve, he heard muffled noises coming from inside the hotel and looked up to see some of the staff peering through the windows out at him. Some of their heads were thrown back, some of them slapped their knees, but all of them had wide open mouths filled(he was sure) with laughter. Matt grimaced, furious for making a fool of himself in front of them. They must have thought the look was meant for them because they stopped laughing, put their haeds down, and hurriedly went about their business. Straightening his shirt, he stomped into the lobby and onto the elevator. His suite was on the top floor, he loved being on the top floor. Didn't matter if the top floor was number 45 or 3, he loved being on top. Once he had left the lobby behind, his thoughts turned back to Cylina. This had never happened to him before. He had always been known as a "lady's man" by his friends, but he had never actually felt this way about anyone. Why did it have to be Cylina? Why couldn't it be someone else, someone they weren't trying to kill. He was disgusted.

Ok, I know that was kinda abrupt. This wasn't how I was planning the chapter to go, but I found some things in the original that didn't agree with the rest of my story so I had to change it at the last minute.Mainly in the last paragraph. Hope I didn't bore you. Please review!

Alrighty-then! Now time to respond to review! WOW, I can't believe I haven't done this since Easter! o.O TOO LONG!

**Kittycat1158**- WOW! Are you psycic or something! Reading your review was like reading my own thoughts! I do plan to make both Kaiba and Matt fall for Cylina, but only one gets her. laughs demonically Yeah, I know I'm cruel. If I get writer's block I'm coming to you!

**notyouraverageblond**- I'm glad you liked my story, and I do plan to read more of your stuff. So many stories, so little time. --

**Streamstrider**- It's up, Holly! It's finally up! Now you can stop threatening me. Hahahaha!

**Dragon Princess**- Hey ,Laura. Really hope you enjoyed it!

**Lovely Red Rose**- I totally agree with you on the flirting thing. If I were intrested in a guy, I would want to know who he really is, not who he wants me to think he is. I hate those skirts! They look so stupid! I'm going toa art camp in Florida this summer, and we have to wear skirts! You get to choose which ones you wear, though, and they have to be below the knees. I'm not really worried about that, it's just that I would really rather where shorts in the middle of summer in FLORIDA! Oh well. Don't worry, Cylina wasn't wearing anything too skimpy on the date, but if you remember, she went shopping with Tea. rolls eyes

**Person X**- Don't take Matt at face value . . . or Kaiba for that matter. LOL! -

**Jubille, Wondergal, and Virgo**- Stupid Fanfiction deletedALL you reviews from my account! warps to fanfiction headquarters and sicks Kaiba's dragons on them HAHAHA! My revenge is complete! . . . Wow, that was a little violent, huh. o.O Anyway, I think it was ya'll who asked what kind of music we liked? I hope it was cuz I'm about to tell you. Ienjoy hard rock Green Day 'n what-not, I also like Evanescence, the Yu-Gi-OH cds (really like those!)and the random cds my friends burn for me. Oh, I also like to listen to Enya sometimes, like when I'm sleepy.


End file.
